


The Royal Ball

by Protoys123



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, catra and adora are non-binary lesbians, catra uses he/him pronouns, catradora 1920s au, idk what else to say but hopefully you guys like it XD, literally my first she ra fanfic XD, there's mentions of alcohol, uhh, uuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoys123/pseuds/Protoys123
Summary: idk how to summarize this but,, there's a lot of time skips, and catra and adora go to a royal ball with glimmer and bow. there's apparently a lot of banter so, I hope that makes you laugh.1920s catradora au
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	The Royal Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cass because they apparently didn't know that they needed a catradora 1920s au XD hi Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cass+because+they+apparently+didn%27t+know+that+they+needed+a+catradora+1920s+au+XD+hi+Cass).



> ohmigosh this is literally my school assignment/srs XD so you guys can thank my history teacher and my oomfs for making me make a 1920s catradora au XD
> 
> yes Ik there's alot of weird ass words but once again, it's my literal history assignment I just changed up catra's pronouns XD I had to use 1920s slang for my assignment so yeah those "weird ass words" are from the 1920s XD
> 
> Thank you Milk for giving me this idea XD hi Milk (pretend there's a smirk emoji here XD)  
> Thank you Kinn for giving me a banter idea XD hi Kinn (also pretend there's a smirk emoji here XD)  
> Thank you Cass and the rest of the shart fanily for making me finish this and hyping me up XD (Smirk emoji)
> 
> anyways so on that NOTE (get it? please I need to stop writing in here) you can start reading now :D

“So, how do I look?” Adora says as she looks in the mirror and turns around to look at her beloved girlfriend, Catra. It has been almost 3 years since Catra had confessed his love to her by Adora’s favourite ethereal river. They’ve been through so much together. From being childhood bestfriends, to enemies and now lovers. Even when they would try to bump off each other, they would always be each other's big cheese. 

“Spiffy.” Catra says. He looks at her girlfriend and admires the view. He takes in everything, the dress, her eyes, her beautiful face. Everything about Adora just makes Catra feel so lucky to have her. He had to carry a torch for so long, but now, he can finally put it down. Catra loves her so much.

“Hmm are you sure? I don’t really like it.”

“Adora please, you always look elegant.” Catra says, and Adora smiles. He wasn’t lying, Adora always looks ritzy, even when she doesn’t even try. “Now come on, we have to scram. We don’t want to keep arrow boy and sparkles waiting.” Catra gets up from his spot to fix his bow tie in the mirror. Adora silently rolls her eyes at Catra’s nicknames for Bow and Glimmer. Catra and Adora are going to a ball, a royal ball with Glimmer and Bow. They were invited by their very darb, Scorpia. She wanted them to come to her second royal ball, and of course, they accepted the request. The first royal ball was swell, they danced, ate food and drank some bootleg liquor.

Once they meet up with Glimmer and Bow, they start conversing about random stuff. They had some belly laughs and waited for the time to pass so they could go to the royal ball on time. Not too early, not too late, just at the right time. 

After conversing for what felt like hours, the best friend squad decided to head to the jalopy. 

“I’m driving!” Adora says as she walks to the car.

“Please you can’t drive to save your life.” Catra says jokingly.

“What will you be saying when I push you off that cliff over there hm?”

“You love me too much to do that.” A smirk on Catra’s face appears. Adora rolls her eyes playfully and pushes Catra softly. He’s not wrong though, Adora does love him too much to do that. As if she was going to do that anyway. Glimmer and Bow just laugh at the baloney that’s happening right in front of them. These two always had a strong bond like that, ever since their childhood, they’ve always been this way. For as long as they’re alive, the banter between them will never die.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh nothing” Glimmer says sing songingly. 

Bow chuckles “so, who’s driving again?” 

After deciding who should drive the car, they finally make their way to the ball on time. Once they enter the ball, they are greeted by Scorpia, jazz music and happy energy all around them. They knew this ball was going to give them the berries.

“Oh my gosh! You guys came!” Scorpia says with joy in her voice. She was always a whoopee person, so full of energy and joy. Always trying to brighten up people's days.

“Even earlier than last time” Catra says while chuckling. Everyone laughs. The first ball they were invited to, they were extremely late. They almost missed the party, but they still managed to drink a lot of giggle water and get spifflicated. That sure was on hell of a time. 

“Uhhh, let's not speak about last time” Bow says playfully, getting a lot of laughs and agreements from the best friend squad and Scorpia. “How about we get this party started?” Glimmer chimes in.

“That’s the heppest thing you’ve said tonight sparkles.” Catra adds.

“Yeah whatever horde scum.” Glimmer shoots back. 

They had a blast at the royal ball. They were singing, dancing, laughing, eating, all those kinds of stuff you do at a royal ball. They meet up with some friends, catch up with them, and of course, they have some giggle water. They have a little too much that they have to take a horse carriage to get home. Now that the best friend squad is being brought home, all they’re doing in the horse carriage is laughing at the normal things that seem so funny to them, considering they’re ossified . Glimmer is laughing at a flower, Bow is laughing at the horse riding them home, Catra is laughing at the movement of the carriage and Adora is laughing at the sky.

When the horse carriage stops at Glimmer and Bow’s destination, Catra and Adora say their goodbyes while all of them are still laughing uncontrollably. 

“We’ll see you guys around!” Bow says. Glimmer waves her hand goodbye lazily as the carriage fades away in the night. 

Catra and Adora are alone, still in the carriage, laughing. 

“Hey Catra”, Adora says as she laughs and snorts.

“Yeah?”

“I look like a flapper”

“You are a flapper”

They both burst out laughing, even harder this time. They keep laughing until their cheeks turn red and their stomachs hurt. They laugh all the way to their destination.

Another successful ball.

**Author's Note:**

> also XD this is actually my first she ra related fanfic, I hope you liked it XD this was literally 5 pages in my google doc XD but it looks so short now
> 
> if you want more in the future,,, let me know I guess? I literally haven't written fanfiction in a long time omg this is the first time in like,,,, four years???? no wait three years XD 
> 
> it's my first post on this website too ohmigosh 
> 
> anyways this is me signing off!


End file.
